LOTM: Heroes United S2 P14/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning back home as they enter the house) Rayla: Hey look! X: They're back! Raynell: Hey guys! Alex: Hey. Ruby: How'd it- (Miranda then storms off to her room alone) Ruby: Go? Alex:.... Rayla: What's with her? Erin: It's....complicated. Rayla: Oh... X: She gonna be okay? Erin: Just give her time. She needs time to herself. X: Alright. Spot: *Coos* Erin: Aww and how's he doing? Ruby: Spot's been great! Rose: Aww his name is Spot? That's so cute! Raynell: I know right? Rose: Yeah! Alex: I guess it has something to do with the spot around his eye? Ruby: You got it! Erin: Well nice to hear he has a name. Jack: And I'm surprised to see you and Rayla here X. X: *Puts arms around Rayla and Raynell* I just wanted to have some fun with my girls. Raynell: *Blushes in embarrassment* Dad! X: What? I'm just saying. Raynell: You don't need to say it such an embarrassing way! X: Aww come on there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Raynell: *groans* Alex: Well as long as you're all doing okay. Rayla: We are Alex. Alex: Good. Ruby: So, did you find out where all that Dust was going? Erin: We think so. Josuke: Those Fed guys are using it to supply some pyromaniac they hired. Rayla: They are? Alex: Yeah. Rayla: That can't be good. X: Yeah, especially when it comes to being a Targhul. Raynell: He's not gonna come for us is he? Alex: No way. We are NOT gonna let the Feds come for you guys again. Raynell: Are you sure? Erin: Positive. Remember you got the King and his children here. X: Speaking of the King: Has Omega been doing okay? Omega: Yeah, we've been alright X. Zulu; No problems here. Pearl: Yep! Charlie: Are you two okay? X: We're fine guys. Raynell: Nothing wrong here! Spot: *Coos* Omega: Well that's good. ???: *Voice* Oh it sure is. (The heroes then turn to find Storm at the door) Storm: But it's not gonna be like that for long, I promise you that. Alex: Storm! (The heroes all prepare to fight as Storm smirks and puts his hands up) Storm: Whoa now, I didn't come to fight you kids. Erin: Bull shit! (Erin suddenly fires an ice blast freezing him all the way to his head) Storm: H-Hey now, that's not necessary. Erin: It was in my book! Storm: Hmph. (The heroes then notice as a few Federation Soldiers at the windows aiming at them) Erin:..... Storm: I said I wasn't here to fight, but I will if necessary. Erin:..... Alex: What do you want? Storm: I came to bargain. Alex: Bargain?? Storm: Correct. (Storm's lightning then melts the ice) Storm: I'm here to offer a pretty good trade. Alex: A trade for what? Storm: To cut to the chase, I need you to hand over a few of your friends. Alex: Are you freaking serious?! Storm: Look, all I need is a few. Erin: Who exactly. Storm: Well obviously, I still need Mr. Hendricks, I need Blake Belladonna, I REALLY need that traitor Echo, and I also request Miss Xiao Long and those boys from that car chase. The car chase which cost us a lot of Federation transports. Evan: Huh?? Jin: Us? Yang: Yeah that's not gonna happen. Storm: Well unfortunately, it is. Alex: What are you even offering us? Storm: Simple. I'll leave you all be. The Feds will no longer be a problem for any of you. Alex:..... Erin: You're really gonna pull that? Storm: I'm being serious. None of you will be harmed any further if you fulfill my offer. Alex: Even if I did believe you for a second that you wouldn't bother us again, what about the rest of the Multi-Universe? The rest of the innocent people you've been attacking? Storm: That is something I cannot promise. Alex:..... Storm: You know as well as I do that the Multiverse is full of monsters. The Targhuls, The Faunus, the people that support them, they all need to be exterminated one way or another. (Storm's metal arm sparks with electricity) Storm: Hell, that nest back in Remnant was definitely a good start for me. (Several of the Defenders all glare) Ruby: How dare you! Storm: Hm? Ruby: Toad and his nest did NOTHING wrong! They were just living they're lives! And you kill them all and took them away from Spot!! Spot: *Coos* Storm: Oh, did I leave one alive? (Storm looks down at Spot) Storm: Well hey there little guy. Remember me? (Spot looks at Storm for a few moment and he slowly gets scared as he has some flashes or fire and screaming and Storm's evil smile) Spot: *Crawling away crying* Ruby: *Picks up Spot* Its okay Spot... Its okay... Storm: Aww what's wrong? (Storm goes up and puts his face in Spot's) Storm: Did I scare you? Ruby: *Steps away* Stop it! Stay away from him! Storm: Hmph. Alright then. (Storm looks at the heroes) Storm: So, what's the answer? Alex: I think that's obvious. No deal. Storm: Be reasonable Defenders. I'm giving you a chance to save yourselves. What's a few of your friends compared to ALL of you? Alex: We're in this together. Erin: None of us would ever turn another one of us in. Especially to monsters like you. Jack: Yeah. Now leave. (Storm closes his eyes and shakes his head chuckling) Storm: Alright. If that's what you want. (Storm snaps his fingers as three Feds run up behind the heroes from the back) Alex: Huh?? Erin: Guys look out! Yang: What?? (The three Feds then fire tranquilizer darts at the targets) Evan: *Gets hit* Gnn! What the-?? Yang: Ah! How did he- Alex: You bastard! Storm: OPEN FIRE!! (The troopers from outside starting shooting) Jack: SHIT!! Erin: Get down! (The heroes all take cover) Storm: Get the targets! If the others fight back, kill them! Fed #1: Roger! (Blake Hendricks is seen avoiding the tranq darts as he takes cover) Blake H: Crap! (Blake H looks to see the Feds going for the others) Yang: *Moaning* Y-You... You back stabbing- *Feels someone grab her arm* H-Hey... Hands off...! Fed #1: Move them out to the back. The transports out there. Fed #2: Roger that. (The Feds then start to take the tranquilized heroes out back) Storm: I told you to agree to the deal kids. Alex:...... Storm: Hmm, now what's this? (Storm looks around at the heroes being taken outside) Storm: Seems I'm missing both Blakes and Echo. Erin: You bastards aren't- (Storm stabs Erin) Alex: SIS!! Storm: Hmm... It seems I'm gonna go look for the Blakes and Echo. *Starts going inside* AleX: Hey! You- Fed #4: Stop him! Get the Power Dampeners! (The Feds then go and restrain Alex as they put a Power Dampener on his neck) Alex: Gah seriously?! Ghira: Bastard.... Fed #4: Don't none of you move or we will shoot you! Fed #5: Hey what we should we do with the captives we got so far? Storm: Take them back to base. Birkin has plans that could use their expertise. Fed #5: Alright. (Ghira then gets up) Fed #6: Hey! Max: Ghira?? Kim: What're you doing?! Storm: Hm? (Storm looks at Ghira) Storm: Oh, it's the hybrid freak again. Ghira: You think you're gonna get away with this? Storm: As far as I'm concerned, I already have. (The Feds aim at Ghira) Fed #2: Sit down! Fed #4: Don't make us use force! Ghira: Bastard! (Ghira charges toward Storm who pulls out his pistol and fires all eight shots in it at Ghira, hitting him multiple times before he falls down) Storm: Fool. Kim: GHIRA!! (Blake H sees this) Blake H:... Bastard.... Storm: Now if there are no more interruptions. I have a traitor and a cat to find. (Blake H watches as Storm walks into the house more as his eyes glow yellow. Max and Kim run over to Ghira who's seen regenerating) Max: Ghira! Kim; Are you okay?! Ghira: Gnn....Yeah, I'm fine. Fed #2: Hey! You stay quiet! Fed #1: The prisoners are loaded up! We're leaving! (The Defenders watch as a transport that has they're captured friend drives away. The rest of the Feds are staying) Jack: No…. Yang... Scott: Dammit.... (Storm is seen walking through the hall as Miranda and Blake B are shown watching him from behind) Miranda:..... Blake B:...... (The two then start to approach Storm who stops walking) Storm:.....Found you. (Storm suddenly turns around and shoots electricity at Miranda knocking her aaway, and Blake, distracted by Miranda, gets grabbed and picked up by Storm) STorm: Hello my pet. Blake B: GNN!! LET GO OF ME STORM!! Storm: I don't think so. (Miranda then stands up and fires her pistol at Storm who blocks the shots with his gauntlet) Storm: No no no Miranda. Miranda: Asshole! Storm: So Echo, how do you feel knowing that I hired Garret? Miranda: You... Hired that monster that took my family from me!? Storm: Sure did. Took him to the boss and everything. Miranda: !! Storm: He seems to have the hots for you too. Miranda: How can you do this to me?! I did everything you've asked me!! I opened my heart to you!! Why!? Storm: You also betrayed me, protected this cat AND took my arm! Miranda: I had no choice! Storm: Well regardless: You and this cat are coming home with me. Miranda: I am NEVER going back. Storm: You don't have a choice. ???: She does! (The three look as Blake H charges up a light beam) Blake B: Blake?? Blake H: MOVE!!! (Blake B kicks Storm away before Blake H hits him with light, knocking him outside onto the beach) Blake H: Gotcha. (Storm gets back up) Storm: *Growls* Fed #1: Sir! (Storm looks to find another transport) Fed #1: Come on we gotta go! Storm: NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT- Fed #1: Sir the Unity Pact is coming!! Storm: *Growls* …. Fine. (Storm runs over and gets inside the transport before it drives off. The others are seen watching them leave) Blake H:..... Miranda:....Let's go check on the others. Blake B: Right. (The three go to check on the others) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts